


Winter Waltz

by Chameleonte



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, POV Female Character, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleonte/pseuds/Chameleonte
Summary: The Sochi Olympic Stadium was crammed with people. On the sidelines that surrounded the stadium the audience were roaring their joy for every nation´s athletes that were hit by the spotlights before they started their journey around the court. I woke from my trance when I noticed Kristin and Hedvig giggling with big grins plastered on both their faces, and I quickly closed my mouth shut after realizing it had fallen half open and they had noticed whom I had been staring at.The story of Hilde as she finally gets to meet super talent Ingvild when they both compete in the olympics together.





	Winter Waltz

Chapter One

The Sochi Olympic Stadium was crammed with people. On the sidelines that surrounded the stadium the audience were roaring their joy for every nation´s athletes that were hit by the spotlights before they started their journey around the court. Latvia is announced, and the nation´s winter olympics squad, that as far as I can see only obtained a hockey team, is confidently stepping out in the light. It´s almost our turn now. I glance forward to the biggest star of our country´s cross country team, and my best friend, Fride. She catches my eye and gives me a nervous smile. As flag bearer she has to walk at the very front of our unusually big troop. It´s a great honor and I´m so happy for her, even though I feel a bit like one half of me is missing as I stand at the end with a few others of the cross country team. The Netherlands´ olympic troop that only consists snowboarders passes the spotlights and marches after the other countries as I hear the speaker shouting  
”Aaaaand Nooorwaay!”, as multiple functionaries starts leading the way into the stadium.

 

As we step out in the light together I feel both blind and deaf for a short moment. The sound from the fans is ear-piercing and when I finally regain full eyesight I can distinguish many red colored spectators and I suddenly feel all proud that so many travelled so far to watch us compete.

When we´ve walked almost three quarters of our staked out course I notice who´s walking right in front of us. It´s some of the downhill skiers. The girl at the very right I´d recognize anywhere. First year senior Ingvild, who shook the whole world elite when the season started last year by winning two races in a row. While she strolled there and casually chatted with one of the male skiers I couldn’t stop my gaze from traveling down her long well trained body. Just like all the other Norwegians she wore our special designed olympics clothes: leather colored boots, dark blue pants and a dark red fleece sweater with blue details that seemed to fit just right. Her dark blonde hair was set up half messy in a thick braid that hung down her neck.

I woke from my trance when I noticed Kristin and Hedvig giggling with big grins plastered on both their faces, and I quickly closed my mouth shut after realizing it had fallen half open and they had noticed whom I had been staring at. Blood rushed to my face fast and I mumbled a  
”Shut it” at them even though I couldn’t stop the smile that was slowly started to form on my lips. At this they erupted in an even bigger burst of laughter. As I quickly turned my head forward again I saw that the downhill skiers must have noticed the sudden laughter attack as they all had turned their heads back to see what was going on. Two of them only hastily casted a glance back but the third pair of eyes roamed over our group before finally stopping right at me. I met her gaze and almost instantly felt the heat rise to my cheeks again. The neutral expression on Ingvild´s face slowly became a small smile , and eventually she broke our eye contact to turn her head forward again. I closed my eyes a few seconds while trying hard to make my breath go back to normal again.


End file.
